


Thank You for Bringing Us Together

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Thank You... [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Soulmate marks are your soulmate's initials.Peter, Harley, and Harry all have two marks instead of the normal one.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: Thank You... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Thank You for Bringing Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



> Thank You, Lily

Peter saw his arm when he was fifteen and it made no sense. When a person was fifteen, they would get the initials of their soulmate on their arm. For Peter, he ended up with two sets.  _ HO  _ above  _ HK _ . Peter did not understand why he had two soulmates. He had asked May but she didn’t know as well. Tony seemed confused as well but he tried to help Peter figure it out. Pepper was the one to tell him that having two initials meant that he had two soulmates. Peter thought about that and smiled. He had two people that he could love. He had two people who would love him for him. 

~

Harry had never understood soulmate bonds but when he got the two sets of initials,  _ HK  _ over  _ PP _ , Harry was even more confused. He had searched for answers. Marco pointed out that it just meant that he had more than one soulmate.

“You are lucky that you have more than one,” Marco said. “You have two people who will always love you.”

“Do you think that they will love me?” Harry asked. Norman didn’t show love and Harry had never cared for his father. 

“They will,” Marco said. Harry smiled. He thought about his soulmates protecting him from his father. He loved them and the idea of them after that.

~

Harley never understood why he had two soulmates. It was as if the world hated him. He loved his soulmates but he was getting bullied for being odd already. Having two soulmates didn’t help. The initials of  _ PP _ followed by a  _ HO _ made others question if it was just a joke. That he was to watch two other soulmates fall in love instead of gaining love himself. When Harley had finally had enough, he called Tony and told him everything. He didn’t mention the two soulmates but the bullying. 

“How about I talk to you mom about bringing you up here?” Tony asked. Harley let him talk to Macy who decided that her son would be safer in New York than dealing with the bullies. Harley would be on a plane to stay with Tony before he knew it. He just hoped his soulmates were kinder than the bullies.

~

Peter met Harley Keener first. When they went to shake hands they saw their initials on the other’s arm, but what gave it away was the  _ HO _ . 

“We are-” Harley started as Peter pulled him close into a hug. The two told Tony who was a little worried but also happy for the boys. They seemed happy. Tony watched as they talked about their other soulmate. They both were planning to find him. 

“Why isn’t Harley going to Midtown?” Peter had asked after Tony told them about Horizon Academy. 

“Because Midtown isn’t accepting anyone currently and Horizon is,” Tony said as Harley felt upset that he wouldn’t be going to school with his soulmate. He was just glad that he was here with him. 

~

Harry had heard from Marco that the new student had the same initials as one of Harry’s soulmates. Harry had gone to find him to see that Miles was already introducing himself and looking at his arm only to look upset for a second. Harry went over and smiled. 

“Harry,” he said as he looked at the new kid’s arm.

“Harley,” he had said but they both froze and looked at the other. 

“Hello,” Marco said. Harley and Harry looked at him before Harley got excited.

“Peter is going to be happy to meet you,” Harley said. Harry felt jealous for a second but he saw how happy Harley was and figured that Peter would be excited.

“You meet our other soulmate?” Harry asked. Marco realized what was happening. 

“You two are soulmates?” Marco said. They both nodded. Marco seemed please by this as he started to ask Harley about where he was from. Harry and Harley compared schedules as soon as Marco let them. They had mostly all the same classes and they were excited to get to know each other. Harry had told Norman that he had a study group after school so he could meet Peter. His father had not been happy about him having two soulmates. Harry spent the rest of the day excited to meet his other soulmate. 

~

Peter had got the heads up from Harley and they were coming over to Peter’s. Peter had started cleaning. Harley had never been to Peter’s and Harry, their other soulmate, would be getting his first view of where Peter lived as well. Peter finished cleaning up as the doorbell rang. Peter opened the door before May could get it. 

“Hi,” Peter said. He let them in as Harry looked him over as if he was judging the other boy. Harry smiled at him. 

“Harley was telling me about you,” Harry said. 

“All good things I hope,” Peter said. 

“There is nothing bad to say about you,” Harley said as he gave Peter a hug. Peter smiled. Harley liked to be held and touched all the time. Harry moved closer and Peter pulled him into the hug. Harry seemed to melt into the hug. Peter realized then that both of us boys were touch starved. Even when the boys pulled away they made sure to touch Peter. 

The three hung out and worked on homework until Harry and Harley had to leave. Peter kissed their cheeks before they left. Peter smiled as he thought back to their whole afternoon, he loved them already and he barely knew them. 

~

Harley laid on the couch as Peter and Harry continued arguing over what movie to watch. He wanted them to just choose a movie so they could cuddle on the couch. Not that they would focus on the movie. The two would be cuddling and then the three of them would be making out or touching and focusing on the touch. 

“Can’t we just watch something?” Harley asked. Peter and Harry looked at him and thought for a minute.

“What do you want to watch?” Peter asked.

“Anything,” Harley said. The two groaned. 

“Star Wars or Tangled?” Harry asked.

“Tangled,” Harley said. Harry smiled as Peter looked upset.

“We can watch Star Wars another time,” Harley told Peter as Peter laid down on Harley. He was pouting as he laid his head on his shoulder. Harry looked at Harley and sighed. 

“Fine, we will watch Star Wars,” Harry said. Peter smiled as he stayed curled on top of Harley. Harry moved next to them as he curled up on top of Harley. Harley looked at both boys who were looking at him with smiles. 

“See this is why I don’t choose movies because you both don’t pay attention,” Harley said letting out a sigh. Peter smiled as he kissed Harley’s jawline. Harry kissed his cheek. He was enjoying having his two boys there.

“Has anyone seen my…” May started as she saw the three boys. “I thought you three were going to watch a movie?” 

“Got distracted,” Peter said.

“I can see that. Now can you help me find my keys? I need to get to work. Also Happy will be here in twenty minutes to watch you three while I am at work,” May said. Peter knew that May would trust him. It was just the other’s she didn’t trust. Peter helped as did the other two. May smiled as she kissed her nephew’s forehead before leaving. 

“So Tangled?” Harry said. Peter nodded letting Harry have his movie. Harley smiled as he sat cuddled between the two of them. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

~

Tony had taken him in and Harry was grateful. When Peter revealed himself as Spider-Man the other two seemed shocked. The boy told them over dinner and was glad to tell them before they found out on their own. When Norman started going crazy, Harry had told Peter. He had told him and Peter was there when Norman revealed himself as the Goblin. 

Harry had nightmares for the first week at the tower. Harley and Peter stayed with him that first week. Peter held him close while Harley would make him some hot tea or Harley would sing to him while Peter would make him some hot cocoa. He was starting to do better but years of abuse from his father had caused him too much pain. Peter held him close one night and sang to him Italian. Harry felt safe in his arms as he sang and fell asleep before Harley got back with the tea. Harley drank it as Peter held Harry and continued singing. 

“I didn’t know you sang,” Harley said.

“Not much. I used to before my uncle died. I used to dance a lot when I was younger,” Peter said. “I just haven’t since I lost him.” 

“I think you are an amazing singer,” Harley said as he set the cup on the nightstand before snuggling up next to Harry. The two held Harry as they slept. 

~

Tony watched as Harley crossed the stage. He was smiling as he did. Peter held the camera taking pictures of him as he crossed. When they called Harry, Tony smiled again. His two wards had just graduated. Peter took pictures of him as well. Once the graduation was done Peter found them both and hugged them. Peter had graduated the week before and he was glad they didn’t end up with the same graduation. 

“We need to celebrate,” Peter told them. 

“Tony got reservations,” Harley said.

“What if I wanted you two to myself tonight?” Peter pouted. The other two laughed as Tony came over.

“So you three have reservations at seven,” Tony said. 

“You are not coming?” Harley asked. Peter smiled.

“Pepper and I have plans,” Tony said. “You three enjoy a night to yourselves.” He left after telling them congratulations. Peter hugged them as he told them how proud he was knowing they both needed to hear how important they were to Peter. They knew then that this was the best thing that happened to them. 


End file.
